7 Days
by Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains
Summary: In just 7 days and 7 cups of coffee one Doctor needs his fix, and it's not only the brown sugary liquid that keeps him coming back Reid/OC.
1. Day 1

**Hey guys and gals!**  
><strong>This is my first Criminal Minds fic, and very out of my domain of Anime. <strong>  
><strong>But I am in love with the show and Reid. I have a thing for nerds...some soft spot. <strong>  
><strong>Well! I am excited to see where this will go. <strong>  
><strong>I do not own Criminal Minds Just Rica er well Nica. Thank you!<strong>  
><strong>Peace and Love<strong>  
><strong>Hattress <strong>

* * *

><p>Early mornings were always a debate with the young Dr. Reid. It depended on the mood he was when he woke up to see if he was ready for the morning. This morning as he drove from his home all he could think about was how he needed the special liquid that he knew would wake him up.<p>

The bell on the door dinged and Spencer let out the deep breath he found he was holding. His eyes darted around the brightly lit place that was highly decorated with images of coffee and cartoons of people drinking coffee in brown neutral tones. The smell of coffee filled every pore in his body making a smile crawl on his face.

"Thank you come again sir!" the voice of a girl reached his ears, making the smile grow slightly bigger.

Dr. Reid started to walk to the voice, his hand stuffed into his pockets as the nerves got to him once more. One more person stood in front of him. Only one person until he could finally get his fix. Lately the nightmares have been getting worse, and this was the only way that he could actually deal with them without talking to anyone.

It was hard enough being the youngest genius in the BAU, and talking about his nightmares he thought would just make it worse. The cheery voice once again permeated his brain and his thoughts came back into reality. Lately it was one of the only things that would make going to work exciting, and that wasn't much.

It has been over a year since this ritual started. At first it was because he would be working all night every night and this place would be open till late. Also it wasn't bad that it was down the block from his apartment. Everyday he would come in and see the same people, and without even thinking or knowing start profiling them.

"Oh, the doctor is back in the house I see." The cheery voice from before makes a smile crawl on his face.

A girl with long black hair pulled into two pigtails that fell past her chest stared at the doctor with the biggest smile she could muster. His eyes going straight to the ends of her hair, which he noticed was always burnt. Her slightly round face and hazel almond eyes looked into his own brown ones and Spencer knew that he was in for something. Even her freckles looked darker as if they became that way because she was upset. A smile isn't all that it is cracked up to be. Spencer knew the difference between a real and fake.

Her skin looked freshly sun kissed making her already caramel colored skin look a tad bit darker. She was a pretty girl who made his coffee everyday, and she knew how to make his face curl into a smile when it came to the dark liquid. Reid called her Rica since one time she told him that she was from Costa Rica. Ever since then the name stuck.

"Well you know me, same time, same place" He cleared his throat, his hands pushing some hair behind his ears then back into his pockets. He hated when he would feel awkward, but sometimes he felt as if he couldn't be helped.

Rica nods and shifts her weight from one hip to the other. Her own eyes studying him as much as he studied her. Spencer looked down at her left hand always noticing the small wooden ring that was on her ring finger. He knew she wasn't married, but he couldn't help but to always feel a twinge tugging at him when he looked at it. Constantly her bottom lip would be chewed on as she talked to people. That gesture telling him that she didn't like really talking to people. That was a weird thing considering what her job was. Rica stood up straight, her posture very neat. She was a very interesting character indeed.

The Doctor's eyes were scaring her as she felt the familiar burning of his stare. It was like this everyday and she wondered if it was because of his background at the BAU. It scared her to think about his job, and how it must take a toll on a person. Rica looked at Spencer and she knew that the job was taking a toll on him.

"So Dr, what is it today. All the regulars or just one?" Rica quirked a dark brow and rested her hands on the counter.

Her eyes were making him slightly uncomfortable, as his mind went back to the nightmare. Spencer jumped a bit coming back into reality once more and smiled again at the girl in front of him.

"Big case so all of them if you don't mind Rica." He asked finally taking his hands out of his pockets.

"Coming right up." That bright cheery voice wakes him up, "I need a coffee with three sugars and frothy milk, one soy latte with one sugar, two black coffees, a coffee with sugar, a caramel frap hot, and a hot chocolate please and thank you." She called out, and Reid looked at her with amazement.

"Very nice." He muttered.

Rica chuckled and left her station to start on the coffees, Spencer watched her as she moved in these certain patterns to make sure everything was right. Her hand always moved to the dead parts of her hair as if she was thinking, a sort of nervous tick. He seemed to notice that she was the only person who would make sure she would touch their coffee last. She moved with ease and grace as if she practiced this everyday, in which she did when it came to his coffee. Rica was a perfectionist, a nervous perfectionist down to the way she cleaned up the cups after she was done. It was a no wonder why she kept her job.

Reid swayed back and forth on his toes when Rica came back with the cup holders of coffee. Her body language was one of nerves wracking throughout her body just by the look he was giving her. She didn't know how to feel around someone whose job it was to look at a person and know everything about him or her just by the way he or she moved or looked or did a certain job.

He knew he was starting to make her feel uncomfortable, but the way she moved and the way she looked at him, she tried not to show it. Rica took a deep breath and pushed some hair from her face with a slightly shaky hand. Her mind and lips were reading off the numbers and plugging them into the register.

"$10.80" Rica bit her lip with a tilt of her head. Little did she know that Reid was calculating with her, and her numbers were very wrong.

"Wait Rica, that's not right it should be more." He said giving her a tilt of his own head with puppy eyes. Rica chuckled softly and raised a black brow to him.

"Let's just say that a certain coffee with three sugars and frothy milk has no charge today." Rica bit her bottom lip and nodded to the Dr, fixing the green baseball cap that she wore.

Reid reverted his eyes down to the floor feeling his face flush up. When he tired to talk, incoherent words were stammering out from his mouth. He hands fumbled into his pocket to grab the money that he owed, and he dropped a 5 into the tip jar.

Rica's smile grew really wide as she grabbed the 5 from the jar, giving looks around her to see if anyone would notice. She smiled and nodded at Dr. Reid.

"I should give you free drinks more often." She chuckled biting the bottom of her lip. He nods and grabs the drinks a slight rose color to his face.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rica?" he asks and smiled

"Yes, same time, same place Dr."

The Doctor smile and began to rush out. His morning was now complete.


	2. Day 2

**Hey guys and gals!**  
><strong>Thanks for the love and the story alerts! Day two for you<br>I hope you like this one. More kind of mush!  
><strong>**I do not own Criminal Minds Just Rica er well Nica. Thank you!  
><strong>**Peace and Love**

**!Hattress!**

* * *

><p>Day 2<p>

There was no end to the day in the BAU, or at least there was not one for that day. Once Spencer walked into the place with everyone's coffee they were on the case from morning till night. A serial murder that was all about an ubsub woman who wanted to show her dominance to men. After almost ten hours Spencer didn't want to hear another word of it.

The BAU crew sat in the "bull pen" going over the evidence/pictures of the male victims that were castrated and strangulated. Spencer felt as if his brain was going to fall out of his head from his ears, and by the looks on everyone else's face they felt the same way.

"What time is it?" the blond agent JJ asked in a soft voice.

"8:30" Hotch answered before Spencer could open his mouth.

"AM or PM?" Being held up in a dark room the concept of time is just a myth.

"AM." Spencer answered this time; his head leaned in his hand.

JJ groaned and sat down. She wanted to keep her composer, but without sleep she needed something in her system to keep her semi awake. Her eyes roamed around the room and saw that Hotch was really the only one who looked the most active.

"Okay I need a break or coffee, and I chose coffee." The blond smiled weakly. Her eyes went back to Spencer who stared at the table deep in thought about the case, "Spence, go and get the coffee." It was more of a demand than a friendly question.

"What, why me?" he asked, his voice down into a trance like state.

"Because whoever you get it from is really good, plus the coffee here is really bad." JJ chuckled.

Just with that sentence Spencer quickly got up. He couldn't have been happier considering he was cooped up inside the building all day and basically all night. All the agents in the room looked up at the young genius with a quizzical stare from the sudden burst of energy.

"Ya know what Reid, I'll go with you." Morgan groaned while getting up as well, "We all could use something, plus you dropped mine yesterday."

Reid felt his face flush just by the thought that someone else was going to meet Rica. She was bound to be there just like every other day. It wasn't that he wanted to keep her a secret, but Morgan would tease him more because a girl would be in the mix. Not only is she a girl, but also a girl who knew his name, smiled and chuckled when he walked through the door.

"Don't worry about it. I know what everyone wants so it will be a quick run." Reid muttered a bit too fast, and with that Morgan caught on just a tad bit.

"I need to get out Reid, plus I want something different anyway." His smile made Reid a bit apprehensible about what was going to go down, "Does anyone want anything different?"

The Agents told Reid what they wanted, and he soaked up the information like a sponge. Morgan grabbed the keys from the table and called from behind his shoulder

"Come on pretty boy I am driving." Morgan flashed a smile and walked out.

In the car Reid looked out the window into the bright blue sky. His foot nervously tapped against the floor, and Morgan trying to ignore the fact that something was bothering him. For Reid to get this nervous about going to a coffee shop he was too immersed into the case, or a female counterpart was involved.

"So who is she?" Morgan breaks the silence.

"I don't know what you are talking about, there is no she." Reid replies with no emotion held to his voice.

"Oh come on Pretty Boy, you know how bad of a liar you are." Morgan chuckled as he pulled into the parking lot.

Reid sat in silence, his lips pressed together into a thin line and his eyes looked out the window till they parked. He was a bit afraid of Morgan meeting Rica. It was like a giant knot formed into the pit of his stomach.

The pair walked in and Spencer took comfort as he heard the bell ring. The smell of coffee made his nerves untangle, and the voice of Rica was chipper while she talked to a customer. It was the small things that made his day just a bit happy. Morgan chuckled behind him. All he wondered now was the girl who caught the doctor's attention.

"Which one is the lucky one Reid?" Morgan whispered.

Reid shoved him off as she went up to see Rica who greeted him with a giant smile. Her hair was up in a ponytail with the green baseball cap, her eyes showing some signs of make-up, with dark circles underneath, and a plain blue t-shirt that for her just right, maybe even a bit too tight. He could see she was just as tired as he was, but it amazed him how she could be that way and still plaster a smile.

"Oh good, the Dr is back. I was worried that you weren't going to show." Her cheery voice made him give her a smirk. His eyes darted to Morgan who gave him an inquisitive stare. The doctor's face turned red, his hands stuffed back into his pockets.

Morgan looked over Reid's shoulder at the young girl and nodded his head in approval. Reid might have been a nerd, but it seemed that he had good taste in girls.

"Pretty Reid." Morgan smirked, and spoke in hushed tones.

"Morning Rica." Reid ignored Morgan and smiled at the girl in front of him.

"Wow, I see doctor has a friend." Rica raised a flirtatious brow at the man next to Reid.

"Derek Morgan. I work with the Dr. here, and you are?" Morgan flirted back, which made the barista turn a light shade of pink. The doctor grumbled next to him.

"Oh, I am Ver—"

"Morgan, this is Rica." Reid cut her off, and Morgan gave her a questionable look.

"What the doctor meant to say was that my real name." she threw a hard cold stare at Reid, "is Veronica, but people call me Nica." Rica than glanced in Morgan's direction, "The doctor here calls me Rica cause I told him I am from Costa Rica."

Morgan raised a brow and chuckled low with a shake of his head. Reid was giving her a nickname for a reason, and he knew that reason.

"So Reid found himself a Spanish senorita." He chuckled and nudged the genius next to him. Reid grumbled to himself as he looked up at Rica, who raised a brow and gave him a smile back.

"Yeah the genius here has gotten himself one." She chuckled with a humorous tone.

Morgan took notice at the way she looked at Reid, and it was one that read she didn't know how to feel about him. That was something very common. A lot of people when meeting Reid wouldn't know how to act around the young genius. He was surprised that around her he wasn't spewing out facts and statistics.

"You know if you have been the one making the coffee everyday, I must say you have been the best so far." Morgan attempted to flirt, his charm oozed from his pores. In attempt Reid started to shuffle in his place. Morgan could tell this was making him very uncomfortable.

"Why thank you kind sir." Rica smiled and flirted back. Her eyes glanced at Reid only once, which made him even more uncomfortable.

"Tiene ojos bonitos." Morgan chuckled at Rica. It was a poor version of telling her that she had pretty eyes in Spanish, but Rica knew what he meant. It made her feel like some guy was trying to teach him Spanish and failed just a bit.

"Thank you, but you're flattery will not get you free coffee, so what will you guys be having?" she asked, her smile grew and her face flushed from the complement even if it was a bad translation, "Dr, what will you be getting today all the regulars or just one?"

Reid snapped from his daze and looked up at the girl. Her smile was big, and her head tilted ever so slightly in anticipation of his answer. The orders ran through his mind once more and with that Reid started to rattle them off.

"A coffee with 3 sugars and cream, a coffee with cream and cinnamon, one chocolate frap, one caramel frap, a herbal tea with honey, one black coffee, and coffee with one sugar and soy milk." the words came from his mouth like rapid fire.

Morgan chuckled next to Reid. The look on Rica's face was just the thing that Morgan needed to continue the day. Her eyes were wide, her lips pressed into a thin line in surprise. It was a reaction a lot of people had when they were around Reid.

To Rica she had been around Reid for 10 minutes a day for over a year, and never had she seen the potential of his memory. The girl shook her head and leaned against the counter.

"How in damn hell did you just do that?" her voice cracked with an impressed tone.

"Let's just say I have a really good memory." Reid pushed some hair behind his ears, his lips pressed together.

Rica nodded and clicked her tongue against her teeth. Her eyes glanced over to Morgan who gave her a small smirk. The girl's attention then turned to the guy next to her. Her mouth moved with the same speed as Reid's as she said the same order in the same exact way. Spencer felt his face become hot, and Morgan couldn't help but to hold in the laugh.

"You're good Rica." Reid noted.

"Yeah, I have a really good memory." The barista said bluntly, no emotion on her face.

Reid's face turned a brighter red, when Morgan grabbed him by the shoulders. Rica knew the damage

The guy next to her started to work on the drinks, and as Reid noticed Rica was standing in the front with them. Morgan started to talk to her, and Rica answered with sharp answers. He noticed her body language was stiff, and her hands twitched a lot. This was a girl who was used to doing something everyday, and now was not. Reid could tell it was driving her crazy.

Rica could feel his eyes on her, and turned her attention to the doctor. Her jaw was locked as she forced a smile to him. He could just see how much she wanted to do something about this.

"So muscles, do you help the doctor fight crime?" she asked stiffly.

"Yes, I am the one who saves his ass all the time." Morgan chuckled and started to ruffle his hair. Reid pushed him away and tried not to grumble under his touch.

"Veronica!" the same boy who was doing the drinks came up to her. The girl grumbled and turned her attention to him.

"Can I help you?"

"I need help." He muttered and walked away.

Rica rolled her eyes and grumbled low in her chest. As she excused herself she walked away only to mutter something Reid couldn't understand. It was weird to him that he heard someone say her real name. There were sometimes where he would even forget it.

"You have a looker Reid." Morgan goes into a serious tone. He glanced over to the doctor and pulled his face into a side smile.

"She is a very nice and interesting girl. I started talking to her last year when the place opened up." Reid was trying not to sound intrigued. His voice as if he was talking about someone that he interviewed.

"Why don't you call her by her name?" Morgan asked.

"I do, but it's like a little game that we play." Reid smirked, and just wanted Morgan to stop questioning, "She calls me doctor and such."

"You know you do it because you—"

"And I have here seven cups of whatever." Rica cut Morgan off with a monotone voice that showed her irritation.

Rica was in no mood to deal with anyone for the rest of the day; too bad she had 6 more hours to go. Her eyes went from the coffee to Reid's face, and she gave him a small smile.

"Well look at this, a coffee with 3 sugars and cream, and a coffee with cream and cinnamon seems free today." She breathed and handed him the drinks.

Morgan went to say something, but Reid stopped him. It seemed that she was doing this to get back at her manger for sticking her with the new trainee. He could tell by the facial expressions she used when the boy came up to her. Too bad Morgan pushed him off.

"No, Nica you didn't have to." His voice was a whisper, but she just gave him a blank stare.

"Muscles I have no idea what you are talking about." Rica tilted her head in the most innocent way she could. The gesture made Reid's face turn a slight pink, and Morgan chuckled, "But the cost comes out to $8.30." she bit her lip.

Derek paid, as Reid put in a 5-dollar bill again into the tip jar followed by Morgan. Rica nodded her head; a smile broke real wide on her face. Ten dollars that she knew she owned.

"Veronica." Morgan said her name with a punch, "It was very nice meeting you, and thank you."

"You too muscles."

"Will I see you tomorrow Rica?" Reid asked after a sip of coffee.

"Same time, same place doctor." She answered with the tiniest smirk.

Morgan chuckled to himself and walked out of the place, but Reid stuck behind to see her grab the ten dollars from the tip jar and stuff it into her bra. When she looked up, her face went white, and her breath caught in her chest. Rica pressed a finger up to her lips and gave him a wink, and he nodded only to follow Morgan.

"You're crazy…" he muttered to himself, and let out the breath he found himself holding. Reid felt better now that he was out of the place with a coffee in hand. He was dreading going back to the office, but he knew that he felt slightly better. When Reid got into the car, Derek smiled real wide next to him.

"W-what?"

"You will be an idiot if you let that go Reid." Morgan sighed next to him.

Spencer turned his head with Morgan's words in his ear. He watched through the window as the same boy as before went to Rica again. Her reaction this time was irritated with a calm edge. She wanted to be nice, but she also didn't want to show him no mercy.

"As I was saying before, you know why you call her Rica right?" Morgan asked.

"No." It was a blunt lie, and Morgan knew.

"Because by not saying her real name you are distancing yourself from her. A name is personal." His friend looked at him with a concerned look.

Reid took a deep breath started down at his coffee, than looked up at her through the window. Morgan was right, and Reid knew it since the first time he gave her the name.

"I think we need to get back." Reid's voice was low as he turned back to Morgan with a side smirk. There was one thing he knew and that was never to argue with Spencer Reid.


	3. Day 3

**Hey guys and gals!**  
><strong>Thanks for the love and the story alerts! Day three for you guys!<br>I hope you like this one. More background information on Rica, and just weird Reid!  
><strong>**I do not own Criminal Minds Just Rica er well Nica. Thank you!  
><strong>**Peace and Love**

**!Hattress!**

* * *

><p>Day 3.<p>

It was 8:00am on the dot when Dr. Spencer Reid walked into the same coffee shop he has been going to for over a year. This morning his mood was high. Ever since yesterday after Morgan and him got back the team had a break through with the case. Hopefully the case would be done by the end of the day, or least at end of the week.

His eyes roamed the area as he bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. It was at that moment when Rica caught his attention. She perked up jut a bit by the look of him in a button down shirt and sweater.

"Doctor, nice to see you this fun morning." Rica smiled lazily. He could just tell the fake smile from her real one by now. She at least tried to be happy when he came in, and it made him a bit happier. Reid could tell she tried this morning to look dressed up. Her hair pulled back into a messy bun as small burnt ends stuck out. The baseball cap looked extra big on her as she stared up at him from underneath the brim.

"Good morning Rica." Reid pressed his lips into a tight smile.

"Veronica!" the same voice from yesterday called out to the barista.

Rica snarled to herself, and rolled her eyes again as she looked up at Reid. The boy from yesterday came right up to her. He stole a nervous glance at Reid then at the girl who he needed. In rapid Spanish he spoke to her, and Reid could tell she was not amused.

"Doctor, I'm sorry, I'll be right back." She sighed with a side smirk.

Reid gave her a tired smile back. The nightmares have been getting worse, and he wished the case would end soon. After the breakthrough they had today, Reid would be leaving here and going to interview a suspect. After a deep breath his ears caught the sound of glass breaking. When he looked up Rica was coming back with a cup of coffee in hand and a half smirk on her face.

"Don't ask, cause I can't care." She breathed.

Reid nodded and leaned against the counter. He took a sip of his coffee and awkwardly smiled up at Rica who seemed to study him. The profiler should be doing that, not a barista. He squirmed underneath her gaze and shuffled just a bit.

"Doctor do you have a second?" she asked.

Reid was startled by the question, and looked at her with a quizzical look. He stole a glance at his watch and took a deep breath. He was suppose to be in by nine to interview the unsub. Though for some reason he couldn't give a care in the world. He guessed it was the lack of sleep and how much he wanted a break from this case.

"Um, Sure." He smiled up at her and took a sip of the drink. He was happy for the moment even if it was because he felt caffeine running through his veins.

"Good. I need to take a 10, I've been here since 6." She sighed.

"Sounds good to me."

"Give me a minute." Rica chuckled, and disappeared into the back.

Reid kept his eyes down at his coffee as he heard more Spanish being thrown out there. He had never heard her speak anything but English and he found himself smiling.

"It's just 10 minutes." Rica came out from the back and chuckled, "I might just take a 20 then if your going to be this way to me. Look Jerry, there is no one here. I think I deserve to spend some time with a friend."

Spencer looked up from his cup and saw Rica smile as she said the word friend. He knew that he didn't have many friends, hence why people around him always told him their secrets. The BAU was more like a family, and growing up the way he did it was hard to make friends when you are the only twelve-year old who graduated high school.

"Veronica, I said you couldn't go." Reid heard a man whose accent was slight compared to Rica's.

Rica rolled her eyes and looked back at the man who came out from the back. His short stature matching hers, their eyes in a staring contest that she knew could last for at least an hour.

"And what are you going to do fire me?" Rica chuckled and glanced back at him.

The man took a deep breath as the whole scene was in front of Reid. He didn't want to look like he didn't know how to handle his staff. Rica raised a brow to him, and scoffed walking away.

"That is what I thought." She muttered.

She stole a glance at Reid and gave him a smirk. He noted that she was important in this shop, but at the same time he could tell by the way she breathed out when he walked away that she had never done that before. Rica threw her hat off and shook her hair out from the tight space that it was held in.

Reid watched her as she rolled her neck to the side. She went over to the counter and was about to jump over before she looked over her shoulder at her boss. Rica chuckled to herself and decided to walk over. Reid noticed it was the first time he has ever seen her in a full body view.

Rica stood at 5ft, and Reid swore she was taller behind the counter. Her hazel eyes watched his as he scanned her body. Her upper body was small and slim, her chest a medium size. As for the rest of her it was the body of a child; flat as a board. Her jeans were baggy and almost falling off her hips, and her dark blue t-shirt was snug

"Doctor?" Rica called him out of his daze. Her fingers snapped in his face. Reid looked up at her and gave her an awkward smile, "Has anyone ever told you that you are a bit weird?"

"All the time." Reid laughed to himself as his hands found his pocket once more.

Rica nodded and grabbed her ice tea from behind the counter, and the cup of coffee she made before. Once handed to him she walked out of the doors and took a deep breath. Rica felt like she had just be let out of a cage.

The pair sat down on the cold bench. It was still early enough to have the mist outside. Rica craned her neck to feel the sun on her face. It was times like this did she miss being home on her island laid out on the beach. She felt now as if Costa Rica was so far away, and she hated being far from her family.

Reid tilted his head and looked at her with curiosity. For one year he never knew the girl who made his coffee, and just as he was about to open his mouth Rica was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry, but for some reason after seeing that you had another person with you. I don't know why, but I really don't know much about you. I know your name is Spencer Reid and that you work at the BAU. You're a name and a job to me, and I don't like it." She chuckled and looked into Reid's eyes. It was one of the first times he has ever heard her say his name. He just hated that saying her name made him feel weird. He cursed in his mind that

He couldn't help but to laugh along with her, but after the past week he was so tired that he couldn't think of anything to say. Reid raised his hand to rub his eyes, and tried to get the lack of sleep out of his mind. It was too bad that Rica caught on.

"You okay?" she asked, "I mean I've been looking at your for the past few days and I have to say, you look like shit." Rica muttered the last part. If there was one thing Spencer learned about the barista it was that she was just as perceptive as him.

Reid was taken back by her bluntness, but he couldn't help on how he looked, because he knew he felt that way. He was surprised that she studied him as much as he had studied her. He didn't know if it was refreshing or scary that someone was doing the profiling.

"The case that we are working on just isn't getting through. I've been up for the past two days. Little to no sleep, hence why coffee is my best friend." Spencer muttered as he looked down at his coffee. He didn't know if he should tell her about the nightmares.

Rica brushed her foot by accident against his, and Reid was the only one that noticed. His face turned bright red, and Rica tilted her head with a sip of ice tea. The doctor was an odd character, but for some reason she just liked being around him. His oddball actions and personality was funny to her.

"Serial killer?" Rica's eyes lit up as she spoke. Her chin rested on her hand as a cat like grin crawled on her face. Reid didn't know if he should be happy that she was interested or scared.

"Yeah, woman unsub that likes the torture men and castrate them." Reid usually never talked about a case, but it seemed that she was interested enough for him to say a little about something.

"Wow, and I thought having a new trainee was stressful. I mean you men are getting your junk cut off by some crazy woman." Rica couldn't help but to chuckle.

"I noticed from yesterday. You didn't look very happy." Reid looked up at her and smirked. Quietly he sipped on his coffee as Rica felt the blood surge through her body.

"Yeah, my manager just wanted me to sit there and not do anything at all. It was driving me up a wall." She muttered and shook her bottle of ice tea in frustration.

"Sounds it."

"I'm sorry, it's just frustrating but it seems that your problems are bigger than mine." She bit her lip, and rested her head on the table.

Some of her black hair brushed on his hand, the smell of her shampoo filled his nose. Some strange part of him wanted to touch the small strands, but he refrained. When Rica lifted her head she couldn't help but to smile at him.

Reid started to talk a little more about the case and Rica looked at him with interest. She couldn't believe the things he has gone through, and for once she actually felt scared for him. The barista tilted her head as he told her more about the case. Rica couldn't help but to be interested in the situation.

"Nightmares have been getting at me too." He stammered out finally. If he talked about the case with her, he could tell her about the nightmares that have plagued his mind.

"I'm into that kind of stuff. Kind of in my blood I guess you can say." She muttered, "What are they about?"

Reid took another sip of coffee. His leg twitched underneath the table as he glanced up at the girl. Rica just sat and awaited his answer,

"Just…dead people. It is mostly children staring up at me with dead, cold eyes. When I try to help or reach out they grab me. It makes me feel like I am stuck in a bad zombie movie sometimes. Sad part is that it's every night with different faces." Reid spoke. He hated when he would think back on his dreams because it made him feel out of character. It was something that he couldn't control, which made him mad.

Rica nodded and took another sip. She never has something like that, but she knew what it was like to have nightmares. That was the one thing she continues to have still, and she has been in America for about five years. When she picked up her hand Reid's eyes glanced at her wrist to see a small symbol tattooed.

"You have batman on your wrist?" he questioned, which made her face light up.

"Yes he is m fictional lover." She couldn't help but to laugh at her own statement, "He—"

"Veronica!" a males voice bellowed out. The short man from before came outside and stared down at the pair. His voice was shrill as he started to yell at Rica in Spanish.

The girl rolled her eyes and got up. Her eyes scanned Reid's face all the way down to his cup of coffee.

"Come on, just yours or every ones today Doctor?"

"Just mine."

Rica nodded and threw her hands in her back pockets as she walked away. Reid just sat there confused when he realized he didn't pay,

"Rica, wait I have to pay!" he called out to her.

"I don' know what you are talking about." She answered back with a wave of her hand.

"Tomorrow Rica?" Spencer called out to her once more.

"Same time, same place Doctor." She peered over her shoulder to him, "Oh and by the way 'He's like me- a loner, yet he and his partner make a perfect team.' Maybe you will know that."

End of Day 3.


	4. Day 4

**More of the days! I am happy I had such an impact with my one-shot!  
>Thank you all who read and reviewed! It made my day! Hope you like this one my darlings!<br>Thank you so much everyone who has been reading!  
>More Rica cause I do not own Criminal Minds and Reid!<br>Peace and Love! **

**!Hattress!**

* * *

><p>Day 4.<p>

The morning sun was not kind to Doctor Reid as he got out of his car. Last night the woman who came in was not the one needed. She was just some dominatrix who beat men for a living. It came to a surprise that they realized more about the unsub now than before.

When Spencer walked in he thought he would see the smiling face of Rica, but instead it was the boy from the past two days. The boy's blue eyes sized up Reid, and he guessed he must have known who he was.

"Um Good Morning can I have a—" Reid started, but a voice interrupted him,

"Good Morning Doctor." The voice of a girl grumbled, he was surprised he even heard it.

Reid smiled to himself before he turned around. Just when he thought she wasn't going to be there Rica showed up. His mood lightened up just a bit as he saw her. He couldn't help the chuckle that surpassed his lips as he looked at her. Rica's hair was thrown on top of her head in a messy bun, a tight Rolling Stones T-shirt, with New York Yankee men pajama pants. She held a McDonalds bag in one hand, an ice tea in her other, and a jelly donut in her mouth. At that moment Reid couldn't believe the mess she looked like.

"What you looking at?" she muttered as jelly got all over her face.

Reid ran over to grab her bag so she could eat the rest of the donut. Rica couldn't help but to laugh as she finished. Her face turned a slight pink color from the fact that she looked like a slob in front of him. If it were anyone else she wouldn't have cared. He handed her a napkin at last and she reached her face out for him to do it. Carefully Reid wiped her face and cleared his throat.

"I thought you weren't going to be in work today." He lowered his head in a mutter.

"No, I came in early cause I needed to leave my house, plus I knew you were going to come in when I wasn't so I wanted to make sure I saw you Doctor." Rica said with a big smile.

Reid chuckled half heartedly to not show his embarrassment. He threw his hands in his pockets and lowered his head. Rica raised a brow to him.

The whole time the boy behind the counter stared the pair down. His eyes burned a whole right through. Reid could feel and it was making him even more uncomfortable, but Rica just turned around and rolled her eyes.

"You know I don't clock in for an hour right?" she said.

The boy nodded as he fixed his hat. Reid noticed the way he looked at him it was one of distaste, but when he looked at Rica she didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Doctor you going to keep me company?" she asked.

The boy snapped his neck over to Rica, and Reid just stumbled upon his words and just decided to answer with a curt nod. The barista chuckled and poured some black coffee for Reid and herself.

Reid could feel the new kid's eyes all over him. It made him feel worse than before. Rica looked behind her to see Reid awkward and the new boy Calvin stare him down. The tension in the room made her sick to her stomach.

"Well, when you are done eye fucking him could you please make three mocha lattes for the table over there. I have the ticket here and no coffee, and it better be done by the time I get on clock." Rica put her foot down, and jumped over the counter. Calvin still stared at Reid, "Why are you staring so much, because I'm not there?"

Reid began to notice the way the boy named Calvin looked at Rica. It was eyes of pity, puppy love. Reid recognized that look, but it was never a look he gave. When being around people he tended to notice all types of characteristics from everyone. He noticed that since Rica was spent most of her time with him, he could only guess the emotion of jealousy ran through Calvin's veins. The Doctor gave him a slight nod before going over to Rica.

The girl handed him a cup, and his eyes lit up by the smell, and warmth of the coffee. It was the combination of whatever scent Rica wore mixed in with the earthy, caffeinated brew of coffee.

"Thanks." He muttered as he took a sip.

"Hey, I mean you can stay for a bit again right? " Rica smirked.

Spencer pressed his lips into a thin smile and nodded his head. He didn't want to get into work early today like he thought he was going to do. Instead, when he sat with Rica yesterday he thought it was peaceful, and that was something Reid hadn't had in a long time.

Rica quirked a brow to him and slowly nodded her head. She walked back outside to the same table as the day before. The morning mist carefully spread across her face as she took a deep breath. For her these were the only times in which she didn't need to put up such a hyper act.

"Are you still having nightmares?" the question took Reid off guard.

Silently he sat and nodded to her as he quietly sipped his coffee. The barista smirked and bit down on her bottom lip. The circles under his eyes always told her something was wrong. His pale complexion never helped, but for some reason he always looked sickly.

Reid shifted in his seat uncomfortably as Rica stared. He couldn't help the nervous ticks around her as he shifted some more, pressed his lips into a thin line and pushed some hair behind his ears. His finger got caught in a small wave and he cursed himself for not getting a haircut like he said he was going to do. His life just has been hectic, but it seemed that one of the very few things that he did enjoy was going to the small coffee place.

"You are a weird person sometimes…" Rica trailed off as she sat and studied him, "But yet you are so fascinating to watch." She couldn't help the giggle that came after.

"I…I didn't know you really observed people." Reid tried to keep his voice at a certain level. Rica snorted,

"Well what else is there to do all day? I mean look." She nodded her head over to the two girls sitting in front of a laptop.

The blond one of the left snickered next to her red headed friend. Both girls dressed up. Their hair was a mess, their high heels on the floor next to them as they sipped and giggled into their cups of ice coffee.

"What do you think happened to them? Cause I can tell you." She sounded almost proud.

Reid stared the girls down, and stared into space as he started to go through everything. His mind processed the scene, and as soon as he finished looked next to him at Rica.

"They came back from a party. I mean it is almost 8 in the morning and they are dressed up still." He muttered, "That was easy."

"Do you know what they are looking at and giggling about?" she asked.

Reid looked over again and the blond caught his gaze. Quickly she waved at him and he looked away back at Rica who sat there with a small smile.

"No."

"It's pictures from whatever they were doing. You didn't notice the camera next to the redhead. " the barista stretched with a giant yawn, "Personally they look like strippers but hey, who am I to judge."

Reid suppressed his chuckle into his cup of coffee. For one thing Rica was always good for a laugh. The pair sat in silence for a couple of moments. No awkward tension between the two. It was a first for Rica to feel that way around someone.

"Ya know, about your nightmares. I mean if you want to tell me or something…I mean I won't judge." She was the first to break the silence.

Reid looked over at her with just his eyes as he put down his cup. He bit his lip once more and took a deep breath. This was a totally out of his comfort zone, but who else was he going to really talk to about this.

"They are of children dying, and I can't help them. Not children all the time…sometimes it's people, but all the same it is just death. Their eyes stare at me, and when I reach out I fall. As soon as I think I land I wake up. There is just so much blood and hate." It was the first time he actually spoke out loud about the dreams.

"I mean I can relate to the fact that I have had nightmares. When I first came to America they were bad. I mean there was no death, just always dreams of my past which lead me actually coming to America. The dreams are always on the beach behind my house, and my village was deserted and it just seem so wrong." She felt herself go into a trance as she thought about the dreams from five years ago. "My mom helped me, I mean she interprets dreams. She does it as a tourist thing."

Reid tilted his head in question and nodded. It was one of the very few things he now knew about her, and he found himself wanting to know more. He could tell that the girl in front of him had a lot of secrets, and it didn't take a profiler to see that.

"I've tried to learn, but it seems I don't have the same talent as her and my sister." She pulled herself out from her funk and chuckled.

"You can't do my dreams then huh?" Reid chuckled. His fingers wrapped around the cup of coffee tightly, his lips pressed together into a thin line.

"I cannot tell you how many times I pissed off a lot of people." She shifted in her seat slightly, "It was a major fail."

Reid chuckled to himself and took a sip of his coffee. It seemed that was all the information he was going to get out of her for the day. Rica was not the open person she made herself out to be, but her personality made a good camouflage.

"I forgot to ask because yesterday you left so quick, but why did you say that batman quote?" He looked up into her eyes.

Rica looked at him straight on, and Reid couldn't keep his eyes on one place. That was one bad thing about him; he couldn't look a person straight in the eyes for more than five seconds. It was something that just freaked him out.

"Well Doctor, you're the genus, teach me." Rica lowered her voice to a joking sexy growl. Reid felt a shiver run down his spine. It was once in a while when he would get the rush of being put on the spot. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment to think,

"You relate yourself to Batman for some reason. It may be the fact that you both are loners and don't let anyone in. You grasped onto that notion and found yourself in love with his character. He acts invincible and you want to think of yourself like that. As for the perfect team part you are taking that into different context. You are a loner but you want to find someone that will make a perfect team." Reid finished the statement and looked up into her eyes. It interested him to see that she was the one to look away first.

"I guess it's not all just looks huh?" Rica smiled a bit, and took a sip of her ice tea, "I got it straight off the plane when I came to America. I was reading Batman The Dark Knight Rises, and after I was finished I got off the plane and went to a tattoo place."

"You're impulsive and a perfectionist." Reid mused out loud. It was meant just for him, but Rica perked her head up, and puffed out her chest defensive,

"So what if I am. It's better to be that way than to think things out. If I thought anything out I would always be afraid of the what if." She spoke as if she had some years on her.

Stiffly the Costa Rican got up and muttered to herself in Spanish. Reid didn't mean to get her upset, but he sometimes couldn't help the words that would come out of his mouth. A smile pulled at the corner of her lips made him relax. His eyes drank in her petite form once more.

"Doctor."

"Yeah?"

"I have eyes."

The sentence caught him off guard as he looked up at her face. The girl crossed her arms with a small smirk. She wasn't used to people who stared her body down when she was paying attention. It was a first for him to even notice a girl up close and one that was breathing and with a pulse.

"Sorry…" he muttered and cleared his throat.

"Is it all of you guys today Doctor?" she asked.

"All today if you don't mind. I want to say we had a breakthrough in the case, but I feel as if we are starting all over." Reid smirked as he got up as well.

"Sounds good to me good sir." Rica chuckled and started to walk.

The pair walked side by side, and by the slightest touch Rica's hand brushed up on his. The girl didn't flinch, but Reid jerked his hand away and bit his lip. His feet just stopped in their tracks. Rica turned around and gave him a weird stare,

"What is wrong? I swear sometimes I think you're afraid of me. " she started to laugh out loud which made Reid turn a slight shade of red, "I swear I don't have cooties."

"No, I know. I guess I just spaced out for a moment." He lied through his teeth.

As soon as they were inside, she jumped over the counter once more and glanced over her shoulder.

"Doctor, tell him your order and I'll be right out." She smiled and grabbed Calvin by the shoulders. Reid noticed his face light up like a Christmas tree.

Rica stole one more glance at Reid before going into the back room. The Doctor smirked and nodded his head only to look at the boy who hated him. His blue eyes narrowed down to slits as Reid told him the order. Calvin got confused and grabbed a pen and paper and started to write it down. As soon as he went off, Rica came back and took the paper from him only to rip it up.

Her hair was in long ponytails. Her hat fit perfectly on her head as if it was made for her, and skinny jeans that she wore to helped her show off some kind of figure. Rica looked up at Reid and rolled her eyes,

"Armatures, I should have just done it anyway." She chuckled to Reid as if Calvin wasn't there.

Calvin started to argue with her in Spanish, but she ignored the comments as she continued to work. If there was one thing she hated it was when people would talk to her while she made her drinks. Once finished she brought the drinks back with a smile.

"Doctor, give me $2.00 and call it even." She gave him a serious look along with the matching tone.

"What, no that's just the coffee you have me this morning."

"And? Sir, why are you arguing with me?" she raised a brow.

Reid grumbled to himself and gave her the two dollars, and put in an extra five dollars into the tip jar. He wanted to make sure she was the one to actually get it.

"Here, I even put in an extra sugar in for you along with a roofer." Her smile was extra sweet.

Reid pursued his lips together and gave her a stiff smile. The Doctor knew it was a joke, but at the same time he wouldn't put it passed her to do that. Reid took a sip of his coffee and smiled contently to himself as he grabbed the others.

"See you tomorrow Rica?" he called out.

"Same time, same place my Doctor."

End of Day 4.


	5. Day 5

**Only two more days left! ****More Rica cause I do not own Criminal Minds and Reid!  
>Thank you all for reading!<br>I am so happy you really like it! MORE TO COME :P  
><strong>**Peace and Love!  
><strong>**!Hattress!**

* * *

><p>Day 5.<p>

Morning mist had always welcomed the young Doctor Reid. The sun wasn't out yet when he left his house due to the lack of sleep and watching Dr. Who on Netflix till he couldn't see straight. It was the small things Spencer took pleasure in. He needed something to numb his brain for at least an hour. Being a genus wasn't an easy task. When reading, and playing chess got too much he needed something else, and Dr. Who was his something else.

The mist clung onto his face when he walked out of his car. Reid was tired from the day before. As he walked on over he noticed Rica was sitting in the same spot as yesterday with a graphic novel laid out in front of her. Her lips moving as she read the contents, and gave an occasional laugh when it was meant to be. It was one more thing he noted about her was that she liked routine. It was part of her personality that was a perfectionist. He laughed to himself seeing the WWE men pajamas this time with a large sweatshirt. Her canvas backpack thrown on the table next to her as contents of clothes were spilled out of the drawstring top.

A shadow loomed over Rica making whatever light she had to read disappeare. Slowly she looked up only to see the Doctor stare at her with large investigators eyes. The Costa Rican gave him a horrified look and cleared her throat to get his attention,

"Doctor, you are looking extra creepy today." Rica said as she rolled her head back down to the comic.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Reid muttered, "I didn't mean to um, ya know lurk."

"Well my Doctor you going to just stare at me or take a seat?" Rica wanted to hide the smile that grew on her face, but the tone in her voice gave it away.

Reid chuckled uncomfortably to himself as he sat down in the same spot as yesterday and the day before. The girl closed the book and pulled on the hood of the sweatshirt till it covered her whole head and face was in shadow,

"So, I looked up your dream last night. Well, more like I called my mother and got her to tell me." Rica spoke. Her hand grabbed the small water bottle filled with ice tea, "Ya want some?"

"No thanks I'm not a big fan." He muttered and kept his hands in front of him the whole time.

"Coffee then?" Rica asked with a raise of her brow. Spencer nodded giving her a small grin.

The girl rolled her eyes and grumbled getting up. She wasn't even on the clock yet and she had to do her job. Rica couldn't just let Calvin do her job since he was bound to make it wrong.

"I don't know how you do it everyday," she muttered with a shake of her head "The caffeine would kill me."

"You can say it is an addiction…"Reid chuckled to himself as his hands fumbled together.

"You're sleep deprived my dear." Rica spoke.

"Comes with the job." Spencer replied.

"That is not the best thing." She mused out loud, "I'll have to give you the tea my mother makes. It helps you will sleep, and somehow helps with dreams. Personally it just knocks me out." Rica looked over at Reid who sat there in silence for a moment as if lost in space, "I'll go get the coffee then."

Rica started to stand up and Reid got up with her out of habit. When he was younger he was taught to get up as a nice gesture when any girl or woman got up from their seat. Lately he hasn't been doing it, but for some reason he felt himself nervous. She stared at him and opened her mouth to talk, but she caught herself and walked away. No matter what Reid was such a strange creature in her mind.

Upon her arrival Rica handed over the large cup of black coffee to Reid. His eyes lit up as if he was handed a million dollars. She chuckled to herself and started to feel better knowing that she made his day. Reid shifted slightly and went into his pocket to pay, but the girl raised her hand.

"You deal with me, you deserve a free cup once in a while." Rica smirked.

"So you mean I deserve one everyday?" Reid asked with his own smile.

Rica gave him a devilish grin while she looked up over her cup of ice tea. She bit her bottom lip and gave out a small laugh. If anything Reid needed a medal for being around her. Rica was not the easiest person to get along with.

"Yeah well it's out dirty little secret." She whispered, and pressed a finger to her lips.

Reid coughed almost choking on the hot liquid. His eyes darted from side to side. He never met someone who was so open about saying anything they wanted. Reid was used to being around his team and nothing more.

"So, you said you interpreted my dream." He cleared his throat, and twiddled his fingers.

Rica pulled her face into a small smirk and chuckled. Her fingers played with the ice tea bottle. Being put on the spot made her nervous, especially when it came to something she was never good at.

"A little curious Doctor?" she asked, " You don't strike me as someone who is into that kind of stuff."

Reid pressed his lips together. He couldn't help being just a bit curious. It was the nerd in him that wanted to know everything, but at the same time the statistic weren't on his side. For him he didn't believe in anything that he couldn't get absolute fact about. Dreams to him were not something that could be summed up in a single fact. Lastly he took a sip of his coffee and looked up at the anxious face of Rica.

"I mean, I am not really into these kind of things, but I am open to anything." He muttered and glanced up at her from his cup.

Rica nodded and took a deep breath. She felt like she was back at home listing to her mother as she sat and spoke in broken English to people about their dreams. Sometimes she would lie about it just so she didn't scare them off. At this moment Rica wanted nothing but to be back with her mother.

"I could tell you my mothers version or I can attempt to tell you mine."

"I rather you tell me yours." He noted with a smile.

Rica bit the inside of her cheek, and felt her face grow hot. This is what she meant by being put on the spot. She knew he was doing it to shake her up a bit, but in his eyes he just wanted to see what she thought.

"You're being haunted by the faces. You are feeling guilty because you want to help everyone who you come in contact with. The fact that there are more children than adults is because they are innocent. They are innocent victims that didn't need to die. Dark spaces, are you afraid of the dark Doctor?"

"Yes, very actually." He whispered.

"Well, you're harping on your biggest fears as well as the things you have seen. Your mind is coping with everything that is your job, and you can't help but to get affected by it. You are in constant darkness and constant death. It is everywhere around you so you are getting afraid because you want to help everyone, but you know that it isn't possible." Rica smiled at the end of her statement and looked at the doctor whose face was in a pondered gesture.

"Good interpretation." He muttered into the cup.

"I try, and like I said I was never good at it." Rica felt herself fumble with the words.

"I think you are wrong. It seems you do have some kind of gift." Reid replied with a small smile.

The Costa Rican chuckled to herself and shook her head. She was not a person to be this nervous around anyone, but with him it seemed that the awkward aura that he emitted rubbed off on her. For once Rica found herself almost in his shoes.

"I think the drinking so much coffee has killed your brain cells. You need to start drinking tea." She gave a dry laugh and fumbled with her fingers over the ice tea bottle once more.

Reid couldn't help but to chuckle at her posture. She was usually the girl with all the snarky comments and confident aura, but Reid found out that it was just smoke and mirrors. They way she talked about her mother, even after five years of living in America she still was home sick.

"Says the girl whose country's imported goods are coffee beans. I'm surprised you don't live off the stuff. " Reid laughed.

Rica rolled her eyes and kicked him under the table. A satisfied smirk spread on her face when she looked at the expression that was left on his. Reid went to say something, but looked at the innocent puppy eyes she used.

"Well, that is the reason why I drink tea instead. My father worked on a coffee plantation. So when he would come home the smell would stick on him. After a while you get use to it, but drinking it is out of the question." She muttered into her cup, "But I am serious about getting you the herbal tea. That stuff knocks you out and I promise it will be the best sleep ever."

Reid went to open his mouth to say he didn't like to drink tea due to the dull lack of flavor he seemed to get in his mouth when he drank it, but when he saw that she just wanted to help him he couldn't get the words out.

"I always had nightmares when I was younger, and my sister slept next to me so she would be the one to calm me down. She has the talents my mother has."

"She was good at dreams too?" Reid asked. The doctor got happy just by the thought that he was finally getting to know the girl a bit more,

"Not always, she helped me with other things to besides that. They were both good at the tealeaves, the tarot cards, and dreams. Name it and my mother was good at it. She was someone who could do no wrong in my eyes." Rica's voice dropped and Reid noted it when he looked at her. It seemed that there was a price bringing up memories from her past. Reid looked at it as getting to know who she was, but for her it was just bringing out the things that hurt her most.

"You miss home?" it was dumb of him to ask when the answer was written on her face.

Rica nodded, and the Doctor could tell that he hit a nerve. It did surprise him to see a small smile appear on her face. She tired her hardest not to let anyone see her in a desperate way.

"I lived on an island what you call in English Turtle Island. For us it is Tortuga, and we are the research center for sea turtles. I guess we are the turtle lovers." Rica held the smile in place, "That is my favorite thing to do actually."

"What do you mean?" Reid's curiosity got the best of him, as he found himself leaning over to hear her answer,

"Go out with the tourists and see the turtles lay their eggs. The moonlight being so romantic as the wind brushes on your skin. Then out of nowhere a giant turtle comes and digs a hole so she can lay them. It is the best experience ever, and I got to relive it almost every night." The pain in her voice was there once more.

Reid went to say something, but her phone rang which was the alarm to tell her it was time to clock in. It was a sign for him not to speak anymore. Rica got up from her seat and grumbled with a roll of her eyes,

"Is it everyone today or just you doctor?" she asked.

"Everyone if you don't mind Rica."

"For you Doctor, I'll do anything." She chuckled with a wink and walked back into the place.

The Rica he knew was back to her playful games, and he was surprised that she even told him the things she said. It was true about people telling him their secrets. It wasn't as if he had anyone else to talk to. Rica was the closest thing he had to a real friend out of the BAU. His thoughts became distracted when his phone ring. Reid looked down and saw the one number he really didn't want to see at that moment,

"Hello."

"Is little Miss Coffee there?" the voice of Derek Morgan filled his ears.

"Yes, I am getting the coffee and coming in so don't worry." Reid felt his face turn red.

"Well, I'm not rushing you if you want to keep on talking. Though we have a new girl in custody and I am pretty sure she is the one. If we are right we should be done by the afternoon, and if we are you should ask Miss Veronica out." Morgan laughed at the end of the statement.

Reid tired to chuckle and flinched by the sound of her name, but it came out as a hoarse laugh. If he asked Rica out on a date she would surly say no, and he didn't think that he could handle if he asked her out just to hear her rejection and still see her everyday for coffee. Reid shook his head, he thought about it too much.

His eyes shift to the window as he watched her make the drinks just like everyday. Rica's eyes met with his for just a moment and she stuck her tongue out. Reid smiled back,

"Stop staring at her and just ask. The worst she could do is say no." Morgan pulled him from his trance.

"I'm n-not s-staring." Reid fumbled on the words.

"Whatever you say Pretty Boy. Come on get back we need your mind." Morgan laughed.

The pair said their goodbyes and Spencer cleared his throat before he went inside. When he glanced up at Rica, a giant smile spread on her face. She was now in actual pants, an apron and a hat. It was like everything that she said outside didn't happen, and he was a bit fine with that. The drinks were in front of him, and Rica handed him his last.

"$5.00." Rica looked at him with a wide grin.

Reid rolled his eyes and handed her the bill. He hated when she would do that. It would make him feel so guilty, but he knew not to argue with a woman, especially not Rica.

"See you tomorrow Rica?" he asked

"Same time, same place Doctor." She smiled back at him and bit her lip.

Quickly his face turned red and he turned around. The words that Morgan said were in his head. If the case was done by today he could ask her out. Maybe it could be more of a hang out than a date and it wouldn't make him feel awkward.

Reid turned around once more and called out her name. Her head snapped up as she called him Doctor and tilted her head. For some reason he couldn't do it. He tried to get the words out but it sounded like a jumbled mess. The Costa Rican chuckled and shook her head.

"I'll see you tomorrow Doctor. Try not to cheat on me with any other coffee." She clicked her tongue between her teeth and chuckled.

Reid couldn't help but smile and just walked away. If he were going to ask her out, he would have to do it tomorrow.

End of Day 5


	6. Day 6

**Only one more day left!  
><strong>**Thank you all who have read my stories!  
>Especially this one!<br>I am so happy you really like it! MORE TO COME :P  
>I am working on a one shot as well and two actual stories!<br>****Peace and Love!  
><strong>**!Hattress!**

* * *

><p>Day 6.<p>

All night he thought about it, and after all the teasing that Morgan put him through the day before he felt as if he had to ask her out. Reid felt his heart race as he walked into the shop. His car was getting fixed from the flat he got last night, but he thought of it as a blessing because when he took the train he felt as if he could think a bit more. Morgan called him right before he entered and told him he wanted something. Spencer didn't care; he was just in an amazing mood.

The bell dinged once more when he walked in. He felt as if it gave him a certain peace when he walked. The coffee smell always made him happy, and the warm atmosphere made him feel welcomed. This morning no one could put him down. His team finally caught the unsub and the case was closed. It was a good way to start his weekend off.

The Doctor tilted his head as he saw Rica behind the counter. His face grew into a small smile that he kept to himself. The confidence was there, but he was afraid it would disappear once he got too close.

Rica twirled her hair from underneath her hat as she looked down at the graphic novel in front of her. Reid cleared his throat as he pushed some loose hair behind his ears. He bobbed up and down on the balls of his feet. Now the nerves were kicking in.

Rica picked up her head from the noise and smiled as she saw the Doctor. Her eyes glanced over his body and she could tell he was nervous about something, but in her mind when was he not nervous or twitchy about something.

"Doctor." She smiled up at him, "Is it just you today or everyone? You seem like you are in a rush."

Spencer cursed himself out in his mind. His nerves tingled all over his body. Rica quirked a brow by the expressions on his face. He always amused her by the faces he would make.

"Well, Um, Rica…I was thinking we could talk again if that's okay?" his voice cracked midway through the sentence.

Rica's eyes lit up by the thought of not having to be behind a counter. Calvin was around, and the five regulars in the place sat contently sipping their coffee. Reid shuffled uncomfortably as Rica called to the back that she was taking a fifteen. The new guy Calvin came out with a giant smile on his face, but once his eyes connected with Spencer's it was quickly gone.

The Doctor felt his face quickly heat up by the intensity from the boy's glare, and as usual Rica paid no attention to him. The barista smirked at Reid, and took off the hat and apron only to jump over the counter. The five customers in the place glared and whispered to each other, but Rica paid no attention.

The two walked back out to the bench that he renamed in his mind as 'Rica's bench'. He sat down in front of her, as she craned her neck to reach the sun. It killed her when the sun would go down an hour early, and the trees loose their leaves. Even after five years of living here she still hated it.

Reid's foot tapped nervously on the ground, and his fingers wouldn't stop moving. He was not use to this kind of thing. Rica tilted her head as she looked at him. This is the most she has been with the Doctor, and for once she found someone that was not her cat to talk to about other things than what girls talk about. It was time though, and Reid finally thought he was ready,

"You know what, I told you about my life yesterday yet I have nothing on you. This is not fair darling. Like I said of couple of days ago, I know a name and a job…that's it. " Rica rolled her tongue as she said the words.

"There really isn't anything special about it me. I mean, I was born and raised in Las Vegas. I graduated High School at the age of 12, I have a I.Q of 187 and I can ready 20,000 words per minute." Reid said the words at rapid pace, which made Rica's eyes go wide,

"So you're not a medical doctor?" she asked,

"No, I have 3 PhDs." Reid smiled as if he felt proud of himself once more.

Rica pressed her lips together and pulled one side of her face into a smile. For all the things that made her actually blush this was very interesting. Reid took note of the expression on her face and his eyes started to dart around nervously,

"I just passed High School. Graduated when I was seventeen, worked for a year to save up my money and by the time I was eighteen I moved here. I mean there are other motives onto why I came to America, but that is for another time." Rica chuckled having found herself stuck in a memory that needed to go away

Reid felt himself once again embarrassed. It seemed that no matter what, luck was not on his side. The girl gave him a good laugh, which made him calm down slightly,

"Oh Doctor, you're making me feel dumb." She chuckled.

"I don't mean to make you feel that way…" he muttered, "I mean it is only a myth, but we only use 10% of our brains."

Rica chuckled by the statement and shook her head. The boy was supposed to be smart and he is talking about myths. This was the time, he had to do it now or he would never get the chance to. Reid opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of her phone. Rica looked down, and a smile grew across her face.

"Hola Mama!" Rica's voice became chipper by the minute.

Reid gave her a tilt of his head as she rattled off in rapid Spanish. For one thing he knew that she was talking to her mother, but what interested him the most was her facial expressions. Her eyes grew wide and glassy, a smile never left her face, and her fingers turned the small wooden band around her ring finger with rapid motions.

When Reid looked at this Rica in front of him, he could see the exterior that she kept up just melt away. Her hands moved in all directions as she spoke to her mother, and it amazed him that someone could be so full of expression. After five minutes Rica finally got off the phone, and quickly a tear forced its way down her cheek. It was so quick that all Reid noticed was that she wiped her face.

"I'm sorry about that, you wanted to talk to me?" Rica asked, and put the giant smile back on her face.

"Oh, yes um well I wanted to get to know you a bit more. I mean my case is over, and I was just wondering if yo—"

"Did muscles put you up to this?" she asked, the edge in her voice made him a bit worried.

"What, No, I mean he suggested it and—"

"So you wouldn't want to go out with me even if he didn't put the thought in your head?"

"No, I do, I mean that's what I'm trying to ask you." Reid stumbled all over. Part of him was starting to think that this was a bad idea.

Rica gave him a half smile, and leaned her chin on her hand. Reid got more nervous due to the giant puppy eyes he was receiving. The Barista bit her lip and waited in anticipation. She didn't know if this was going to be a good thing, or just a joke.

"Well Rica, would you like to go out with me one day?" Spencer asked with a coy smile.

"Why dear, I would be delighted." Her voice went up an octave.

Reid bit the inside of his cheek to hide the smile, and he knew if he told Morgan the teasing would never end. Now the question in Reid's mind was 'What do you do on a real date?' Of coarse the Doctor had seen movies, but movies weren't a real life. Rica cleared her throat, which brought him out of his trance,

"Come on, I got to get back. Is it just yours today or all?" she asked getting up.

"Just mine, I came in to ask you that question." Reid chuckled with an embarrassed tone.

Rica nodded and gave him a big smile. The Doctor got up as well and followed her inside. His smile disappeared when his eyes caught Calvin's. A part of him felt really bad that he asked her out of a date, and a part of him wondered if Calvin asked her out and she said no.

The girl came from the back and handed him his coffee. He could see the smiling that wanted to stay on her face, and it was obvious that the expression on his face was not going to leave any time soon,

"I guess we have a date then." She bit her bottom lip.

When the words were said Calvin's head perked up. His lips were drawn into a tight smile, and Rica didn't even look in his way.

"Um Rica, I don't mean to sound harsh or anything, but don't I need a number?" Reid asked.

Rica raised a brow and gave him an astonished look. Reid himself couldn't believe the words that were coming from out of his mouth. It felt like Morgan was the one that put the words right into his mouth.

"Well, someone is very bold. Just drink your coffee and you will have everything you need." Rica smirked.

Reid went to take out the money but the girl raised her hand,

"The date is payment enough."

Reid smiled by the word date, and nodded his head. He bounced up and down on the balls of his feet, and took a sip of coffee.

"I'll see you Veronica…" he muttered her real name. He could see the expression on her face as she was caught off guard.

"Call me Spencer Reid." She bit the inside of her cheek, holding back the fit of giggles that were hidden in her stomach, "By the way, I always have my phone on unless I am working."

Reid felt his face go red for what seemed like the fifth time. He walked out of the place feeling not only Rica's eyes on him, but Calvin's. It didn't matter, nothing at all for once he was happy.

Black ink caught his attention as he looked down at his hand. The shapes were numbers when he realized that Rica wrote her number on the cup. His eyes glanced back at the window, as he saw her laughing, and Calvin with a scowl on his face. All he knew was that Morgan wouldn't believe him.

End of Day 6.

* * *

><p>So I hope this was good!<p> 


	7. Day 7

**Thank you to everyone who alerted, reviewed, favored, and all!  
>Sad this is the last chapter, but my first story I finished!<br>Next up is a one-shot and another story with Spencer!  
>I cannot say thank you enough!<br>I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS Er well not Spencer Reid.  
>I do own Rica!<br>Thank you so much again! :D  
><strong>**Peace and Love.  
><strong>**!Hattress!**

* * *

><p>Day 7.<p>

Sunday mornings were one of the best things in the world. The end of the week always made Spencer Reid fill with joy, and today was no exception. Since yesterday a smile was planted on his face, and since then he felt as if for once everything was going right. Morgan kept the teasing up for about an hour on the phone before he could hang up on him.

The bell on the door rang once more, as a giant smile spread on his face. If he wasn't in a public place he would be whistling. His eyes glanced over at the counter and saw no Rica, but the new boy Calvin.

"Nica isn't here." Calvin smiled wide when he saw Reid come in. It was if he was expected, "it's her day off."

Reid tilted his head and pressed his lips together in a thin line.

"I forgot we have the same day off." He muttered, and glanced up at the boy.

Calvin just smiled real wide thinking he won for the day. The boy himself overheard Nica and this Doctor Reid talk about going on a date. Deep down inside it made him cringe.

"But, if anything sir I can get you something." His voice was too chipper for Reid.

"Can I just have a coffee with three sugars?" he asked. The smile he had was still imprinted in his mind, but for now he went back to his normal expression.

The order came and Reid actually paid for his drink. Slowly he walked out back into the bright blue morning and sat on the bench. He took a deep breath and felt the phone in his pocket vibrate. When he looked at the name Reid grumbled but picked it up. He thought the teasing would have ended but he was wrong.

"Yeah?" Reid answered with a monotone voice. Of all the things he wanted to do today, catering to Morgan's jokes were not one of them.

"Hey, Pretty Boy, calm down I guess Coffee Girl isn't there this morning huh?" Morgan chuckled.

"No, her day off."

"Here is some advice for you Reid, go home and call her. Nothing is going to be accomplished by you sitting there and doing nothing. Call her and ask her out for tonight." Morgan said.

For once Reid actually thought it was a good idea. Quickly he said his good byes to Morgan and started to walk to his car.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, two book, and endless amounts of chess game he decided he should call her. His heart jumped wildly in his chest as he looked around biting his nails. All questions ran through his mind about what would happen if she would answer, or what if she would say no. At the same time he thought about how she did say yes and that she didn't say yes because she felt bad for him.<p>

Reid felt himself shake and freak out. In his mind he started to think it was a bad idea. A moment later he took a deep breath and finally dialed the number. To his relief it went to voicemail, but at the same time he remembered about what she said about only turning her phone off when she was working.

"She must have got called in or something." He muttered to himself, and chewed on his bottom lip in thought. Too many ideas were bouncing around in his head that he didn't know where to start.

Quickly he ran to his laptop and googled the place to find out when it closed. He looked down at his watch and muttered to himself that he had an hour. This was the first time ever that Dr. Reid had no idea what to do in his head. This wasn't some math problem he could figure out by the drop of a hat or a new language he could master. To him this was an actual date, with a real girl who wasn't a victim or dead. So he called the only person he knew could help him,

"Morgan, I need your help!" Reid cried into the phone after Derek picked up on the second ring.

"Wait, calm down Pretty Boy, what is wrong?" He asked. In Morgan's mind something was seriously wrong.

"I called Rica er I mean Nica's phone and it went straight to voicemail. Now, she told me yesterday that she keeps her phone on all the time and when it is off she is at work. As you know I went in today and was told it was her day off. Now what do I do? Should I go there and pick her up or call her when she gets out, or sh—"

"Reid! First off calm down and take a deep breath." Morgan couldn't handle the rant any longer, but he tried not to laugh at the inexperience that was Spencer Reid, "So she is at work. Just go tonight and surprise her. I mean get some wine and show her a good time."

Reid pulled the phone away from his ear and looked down at it like it was a bug,

"Um, what do you mean show her a good time?" Reid asked.

"Oh Pretty boy I would tell you but that would take the fun out of it." Morgan chuckled.

"Um okay, well I think I may have an idea of what to do then." Muttered Reid.

Spencer said his goodbye and hung up. After he sat down on the couch and started to think about things he knew about her already. He remembered seeing a necklace that resembled a Freddy Kruger Claw and he assumed she liked horror movies. He knew she loved ice tea since she was always drinking it, and so far he just assumed that girls like all kinds of snacks.

Quickly the idea popped in his head and he grabbed his laptop and left the house. His first stop was a coffee place where he got himself a cup and grimaced by the taste and asked for asked for an extra cup. Next he went to a near by deli and got a bunch of snacks not knowing what she liked, as well as some kid of ice tea.

When he got back into the car he noticed that his hands were starting to sweat as he gripped the steering wheel. He glanced at the clock and took a deep breath. It was time. Never in his life has Spencer Reid ever felt this impulsive before and he didn't know if he liked it.

In five minutes he was in the parking lot of the coffee place and his heart beating so fast. The nighttime cloaked him in the darkness as he saw Rica through the window laughing and joking around with Calvin as they cleaned up. Reid bit his bottom lip as he felt like a giant creep, but he hoped that it would be worth it. He chuckled seeing her dance around with the mop, but it seemed at that point Calvin just wanted to go home and she wasn't letting it.

The lights were finally turned off and all Reid wanted to do was go back home, but no, he knew that he wanted to be there more to see her. He watched as Rica started to come out from the place, and Calvin went in the other direction.

The Doctor noticed the circles underneath her eyes that she tried to cover up with make-up. Black cargo pants hung very loosely on her hips, her dark blue tank top was snug just below her belly button, and black dirty flip flops adorned her purple toes. Her hair was a rat nest on her head and a black messenger slug around her body. Spencer finally got out of the car and moved to the front as she neared.

It was Rica's turn to look impressed and she was. The Doctor was right in front of her and she couldn't help the smile that crept on her face. She couldn't believe how impressed she was. Rica took off her heavy bag and crossed her arms over her chest. Reid fumbled a bit but pulled the cup of ice tea in the coffee up from behind him and handed it to her.

Her face scrunched up into a distasteful look, but she knew she didn't want to be rude. Slowly she took a sip, and noticed it was ice tea. Rica smiled and nodded her head,

"You are slick Doctor, but how did you know I was here?" she asked.

"You said that if your phone was off you were working." He muttered pulling some strands of hair behind his ear.

Rica nodded her head and gave him an impressed expression; she was surprised he actually listened to her when she spoke. He could have easily left a voicemail.

"Well it was my day off but someone called in sick for the close shift, and money is money."

Reid nodded and leaned on the car, his eyes darted all around the place except for her face. He couldn't face her even if she was the reason why he was there. Rica chuckled and pointed behind him to the snacks and goodies in the car,

"I see popcorn and snacks calling my name, but what is this for?" she asked. Rica knew this was his was of doing the date he asked her out on, and she was impressed that he was prepared, or tried to be.

The Doctor nervously got off the top of his car and fumbled through the things in the back. Lastly he got out the laptop and held it close to his chest,

"I noticed the necklace you wore yesterday was a claw from um, Freddy Kruger…so I thought you would like to watch it with me." He cleared his throat when he finished.

Rica felt as if her feet were cemented to the ground. That has by far been the cutest thing someone has ever asked her to do. Her face flushed a slight pink as she turned her head and chuckled to hide the embarrassment.

"You just keep on impressing me Doctor." She bit her lip and tried to hold the girlish giggle that wanted to come out.

Reid chuckled to himself and grabbed the laptop with shaking hands out from its case. This was considered his first real date with a girl and he felt so nervous about messing it up that he couldn't even talk. Rica grumbled next to him and rolled her eyes. She picked her bag back up and Reid couldn't help but to look at her with wide puppy eyes. All he could think was what did he do to blow it.

"Look, Doc, I know this is cute and all, and believe me I am so with this, but I don't want to have a date in a place where I don't like to be more than I have to." She stated.

"Well, I mean I need the wifi, and I thought it would be like a drive in movie or something." He muttered with a slight chuckle and flushed when he heard the word date out loud. His fingers couldn't keep still and one hand held onto the laptop and the other pinching nervously at his pant pocket, "I mean well, where would you like to go then?" he asked.

Rica smirked and nodded her head over for him to follow her. Quickly he grabbed the bag of snacks from his car and ran to catch up with her. Just across the coffee place there was a small park was where a jungle gym stood. The colored plastic slides and colorful bridges always made Rica smile. Back at home she didn't have anything like that, so when she found the place after her second day of work she started going there in her spare time when no one was around.

Reid couldn't remember a time when ever went on a jungle gym. Ever since he was small he was in school or reading or doing something else that required his brain. Rica smiled and jumped up onto the play area. She turned around to grab the things from the Doctor and giggled as he awkwardly climbed up the small steps. All he could think of was how he was too big for this playground.

Rica moved over to the rickety bridge and sat down. Reid went to say something about the Internet, but she was already on and on Netflix to the movie. As much as Rica was impressed by the way he was, Reid found himself more impressed by her. The Doctor sat down next to her, his feet dangling off the side of the bridge as he leaned back on the bars. He didn't feel safe, but what harm could be done when he was 3 feet off the ground.

Rica moved closer to him and opened up a bag of popcorn on her lap, and sipped on her ice tea some more. Reid felt her arm brush against his and he almost froze in place again. The sound of crunching calmed him down as he slowly let out a breath. He was being weird, and she could tell. Sometimes he swore that she could smell fear.

"First night of many." Rica smiled and raised her ice tea in a toast.

Reid smiled and leaned back on the bars again as soon as Rica put on the movie,

"Um, Rica, where did you get the internet from?"

"Hacked it from the person next door. I do it all the time." She said nonchalantly.

Reid bit his bottom lip as the movie started. At some scenes Rica jumped as well as Reid next to her. A few minutes pass as they sat in a comfortable silence. Her body shook slightly from the nippy weather. Reid felt her move and he turned to her only to get up and walk away.

When he came back he handed her a sweater from his car. Rica could feel her own face turn red. This was a first for her to have a sweater from a guy. She went back to eating, but couldn't help the overwhelming scent of Spencer. The barista nuzzled herself into the sweater,

"Thank you for this." She mumbled not paying attention to the movie any more.

Reid mumbled incoherently but it sounded like he was saying that it was nothing. The girl bit her lip and grabbed his face in her hands and made sure he was looking in her eyes. Spencer couldn't have felt anymore scared and happy all at the same time. Slowly her lips hovered over his, but she went in a placed a small kiss on the cheek.

"I don't kiss on the first date." She chuckled.

Reid nodded and pressed his lip together into a smile. She leaned back and snuggled a bit closer to him.

"Thanks again Spencer, and I mean for everything. I needed this." She muttered from the sweater. Her eyes didn't go back to the movie as they were stuck on his face.

Reid felt the familiar burn that came with Rica's looks. He slowly turned his head back down to her and smiled slightly,

"Well, I mean I wanted to do something fun." He cleared his throat, and went back to the movie.

Rica bit her lip harder and cursed herself in Spanish for what she was about to do.

"Spencer." She called.

Reid turned back to her with a raised brow. That was one of the first times she actually said his name. He felt his heart beat so fast she must have seen it through his chest. Slowly she moved closer to him till her lips pressed fully on his.

The kiss lingered for a moment till Rica was the one to break it. Instinctively her hand moved to her lips and her face flushed a deep red. Rica went against her word, but for some reason it just felt right.

Reid cleared his throat and Rica chuckled. The girl smirked and pressed her body next to his. Her head instinctively went down on his shoulder. Reid rested his head on top of hers and smiled, she didn't think this could get any better. The girl took a deep breath and looped her arm with his. Their hands connected, and Reid found his fingers laced with hers.

For a moment he felt himself at utter peace. No nightmare could get him now, and he felt that if he thought of this moment everything would be okay. Reid turned till his chin rested on the top of her head and whispered a small Thank you.

End of Day 7

**THE END. **


End file.
